Going around the world
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: This is a 1 shot fanfic, and a song, too. Just R&R it. No flaming, thank you.


"Going around the world"

June 16th, 2007

Couples: Later AXA, JXT and CXO.

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the titans.

POV: Neil's daughter Lilly(who is my OC, duh!)

Summary: It's a 1 shot fanfic. I know it will be a bit boring and a bit stinky. This song is from ATC "Around the world".

------------------------------------------------------

I was twistering my short auburn hair, my blue eyes were sparkling, I was checking in my 3 silver panneled mirror. That's the mirror that daddy gave me when I was 5. He and Joey had to rise me alone. I never got a chance to see mommy. She died while giving birth to me, my father and my older brother Joey, had brokenhearts. And... now Joey and daddy and I live in the brownstone. As I listened to 1 of my favorite songs from ATC "Around the world", which that song is very old,

"the kisses of the sun  
were sweet i didn't blink  
i let it in my eyes  
like an exotic dream  
the radio playing songs  
that i have never heard  
i don't know what to say  
oh not another word  
just la la la la la  
it goes around the world  
just la la la la la  
it's all around the world  
just la la la la la  
and everybodys singin'  
la la la la la  
and now the bells are ringin'  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la"

As I continued listening to it, I thought when I was 12 and daddy wanted me to search for his 6 lost friends, who disapeared mysteriously, when daddy was 19, way after his graduation. Daddy wanted me to go around the world to go search for his friends...

"inside an empty room  
my inspiration flows  
now wait to hear the tune  
around my head it goes  
the magic melody  
you want to sing with me  
just la la la la la  
the music is the key  
and now the night is gone  
still it goes on and on  
so deep inside of me  
i long to set it free  
i don't know what to do  
just can't explain to you  
i don't know what to say  
oh not another word  
just la la la la la  
it goes around the world  
just la la la la la  
it's all around the world  
just la la la la la  
and everybodys singin'  
la la la la la  
and now the bells are ringin'  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la"

Tears spread my eyelashes, 1 or 2 years of not seeing Joey and daddy, will be an alternative. But he's counting on me for finding his friends since 38 years ago. I just wish I'll find them...

"The kisses of the sun  
around, around, around, around, around, around, around the world  
la la la la la

it goes around the world  
just la la la la la  
it's all around the world  
just la la la la la  
and everybodys signin'  
la la la la la  
and now the bells are ringin'  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
around,around,around,around the world  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la"

The song ended. 2 months has passed, and I didn't see them yet, untill...

"Watch out!" yelled a girl. A football hit me in the head.

"Oh dear, are you ok?" a women with short straight hair that looked like it was light strawberry color, but ended being light gray, with white teacher glasses with diamonds on them. Had a red long dress with sparklish on them. Next it was her 6 friends with her.

"Hi I'm Theresa Throne and here's my friend's Archie Chartier, Atlanta Hiller, Herry Baulock, Odie Macro, Calypso Greelord(invented a last name for Calypso), and Jay Wallabee" Theresa said. Archie had a dark gray sweater with black long khakis, and his hair was black, and had like a mullet before and it ended bieng a bit down. Herry was muscular, and his hair color was lightbrown, had a thick beared and glasses, and had a white blouse with a green tie, and red wine jeans. Jay had like a black tuxedo, and had light gray hair with a moustache. Atlanta had light red hair, she looked like Chichi at the end of "DragonballZ". Odie had almost have no hair, but his hair color was darkgray, with century clothes, with triangle shaped glasses. And finally Calypso, looked like Bulma at the end of "DragonBallZ".

"Hi, I'm Lilly Simpson, I'm Neil and Courtney's daughter, and I have a older brother named Joey" I introduced myself "Sadly, my mom died while giving birth to me".

"What!? Your Niel's daughter?" asked Theresa with surprised. I nodded a 'yes' as I smiled.

"Omigod, how's Niel?" asked Odie.

"He's sad for losing you guys, so I decided to go around the world to look for you guys" I said winking.

"Yeah I miss New Olympia" replied Archie "Let's all move to New Olympia, by tomorrow". They all agreed.

"Anyway, have you met our kids, yet?" Jay demanded. I nodded a 'no'.

"Kids, come here!" the gang ordered.

"Lilly, meet Jay and my kids, Jake and Thomas" introduced Theresa to them. Thomas looked he was 14, with a dragon shirt and blue pants, with lightbrown hair, that was till his ears. Jake that was about my age, had a mushroomed haircut that was a strawberry color, with a yellow and purple shirt, with teal jeans.

"Lilly, meet my kids Henry and Judy" introduced Herry. Judy looked she was 15, she looked like Skye from "Carl Squared" in the new episodes. And Henry looked like he's 16 like me, he looked like Carl from "Carl Squared" in the new episodes, but he was really muscular.

"Lilly, meet me and Calypso's 2 kids Owen and Chad" Odie introduced them to me. Owen looked he was 17, he looked like Hermes from "Futurama", when he was younger, with a red t-shirt and black leather pants. Chad looked like he was 14 and a half years-old, he looked exactly like Jimmy from "Carl Squared" in the new episodes.

"Lilly, meet me and Atlanta's kids, Amy and Ariane and Alex" Archie introduced his kids for me. Amy looked like Amy from "Futurama", except for the jogging clothes color, instead of Pink it was black, and her hairstyle was the same as Amy's from the episode "The Sting" and she was 16 like me, her hair color was from her mom's and her eye color from her dad's. Ariane was 15, she looked exactly like Leela from "Futurama" when she was teenager, except she has 2 eyes, she had her dad's hair color and mom's eye color, and she was 15(Archie's natural hair color was blond like Jude from "6TEEN"), but dyed her hair purple. Then there was Alex who looked like Fry from "Futurama", when he was 14, he has strawberry colored hair with navy eyes color, and he's 14.

"Glad to meet you all" I said, smiling. My hair went longer, my hair was up in 2 ponytails, I had a white t-shirt with a red heart in the middle, with diamonds around the heart, and in pink glitter it says 'Beauty is natural', and I had a red skirt, with red high-heels, and make-up and jewlerys. 1 month has passed and we were already leaving. They said good-bye to thier houses, and left for New Olympia.

At my house, the brownstone...

"Daddy? Look who I brought back" I chanted.

"Who? And I don't care, I just wanna see my friends again" muffled Daddy.

"Neil, are you there?" Theresa asked, impatiently. My daddy apeared, and was shocked. Daddy wore glasses, he dyed his hair red, he had like a president suit and all that. My brother looked like Johnny from "Johnny Test". He's 17 years-old, and he's muscular.

"Oh, my lordest!" exclaimed daddy "Archie! Herry! Odie! Calypso! Atlanta! Jay! Theresa!".

"Great to see you" said Jay, patting daddy's back.

"38 years of not seeing you guys, and you... you guys betrayed me all of you" scoffed daddy.

"It's hard to explain what happened" sight Theresa.

"Let's get over it, daddy, your friends are here, and I have new friends" I said, smiling.

"That's true" everyone except me and daddy said.

"Yeah, and I also got new friends and it's also my little sister's friends" exclaimed Joey, winking at me as he flashed a smile at me.

"I would never had to go... _around the world_" I said, smiling at everyone.

------------------

Note: I know, it's kinda stinky. No flaming thank you.


End file.
